


发条猎犬

by sssail1280



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 私家女郎的续篇，克洛伊视角的不撬灯情侣谈恋爱。
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	发条猎犬

康纳赶回警局时正碰上克洛伊和汉克在谈话，克洛伊已经做完笔录了。总是有点暴躁的副队长对克洛伊的态度是叫她忍不住惊讶的温和。“平安夜的晚饭很好吃，谢谢你们。我喜欢你做的布丁。”

“那是我和康纳的荣幸。嗨，康纳。”

克洛伊准确望向他的方向。康纳的头发被抓乱了，前襟和领口都皱巴巴的。他在克洛伊面前站定，眼睛将克洛伊从头扫描到脚，确认她没有任何损伤后，他用食指蹭掉她的脸颊上没擦干净的一抹蓝血，指头放进嘴里。无视汉克尴尬的“康——纳————”拖长音呐喊，也不顾跟在他后头进来的马库斯脸上难得一见的茫然表情。“分析完成。嫌疑人型号确认，编号确认。汉克，我把资料发送给你了，请自行查看。”他一本正经的汇报，克洛伊连LED都没黄一下，正仔细给他整理衣领。他今天穿的是克洛伊给他配好的成套衣物。

“你现在还在假期中，小子。”

“这是私人恩怨的范畴，安德森副队长。成功抓捕犯人后请联系我。”康纳乖乖依着克洛伊的手势低头，好让她给自己理顺头发，话语里完全不见与行为相符的柔和。克洛伊把他总掉出来的那一缕散发也向后梳过去，“赛门还在做笔录，应该就快结束了。马库斯，你可以去看看他。”克洛伊好心的指向身后对马库斯说。马库斯点头，急匆匆离开了。汉克没有继续尝试反驳或者让康纳打消主意，只是并拢食指和中指，轻点眉梢向外一挥，转身走了。

“康纳？”

“稍微等我一会儿。我在试图处理……这堆东西。”

克洛伊没有康纳拥有的系统，无法精确评估此刻康纳的状态。她偏头看看他，和汉克的背影挥手说再见，牵着他走出警局。“我没事，你看，我好好的站在这。”

“我有事。”康纳迷糊的说。“给我两分钟。”

克洛伊等他。看他的信号灯从红到黄。

“你先前在哪？”

“和马库斯一块说服了那些固执的流浪仿生人去大楼报备和接受安排。虽然产生了冲突，不过问题不严重。接着我们就接到讯息说你和赛门在街头遭遇袭击。我已经提交申请，希望由我亲自审问犯人。”

“康纳。”

康纳抿唇露出沉思的模样，握着她的手。

“我很……害怕。”他说，“我没法处理这个，克洛伊。”

克洛伊轻轻拥抱他。康纳回搂她的腰肢，脸颊埋在她颈侧。“现在有至少五个人在盯着我们看。”康纳的声音闷在她的锁骨窝里。“我不认为站在警局门口继续拥抱对我们当前的处境能有什么改善。”

“让他们看吧。”在他的信号灯回到蓝色以前，克洛伊是不会松手的。

★

康纳的假期是强制性的。他在更换了几乎全身的组件以后需要几天去适应，尽管他坚称自己不需要，福勒还是批了他的假。如今看来，他在假期里也没能老实呆着。曾经的异常仿生人猎手在觉醒后似乎仍旧安于机器的身份，他没有娱乐，几乎从不休息，夜间在城市徘徊，宛如上紧发条后永不停转的机械猎犬。

但也正是他放下枪，气恼的眼睛里滴落星星的碎片。他是模控生命曾经寄望去解决异常仿生人危机的工具，本该冰冷坚硬，偏又在不易察觉地方的柔软得像小熊布偶的毛绒腹部。这就足够让克洛伊迈动步伐，跨出房门，走过人造景观里潺潺流水上的小桥。树枝在她背后留下抓痕，雪融后的泥土拖住她的脚踵，最后也不情愿地松开了。她沿着公路走啊走，踏破片片积水，水里是融化的霓虹。这是底特律的深夜，在前段时日的混乱后，基本没有人类会在这个时候在街头游荡。她站在路中央，联网搜索抵达警局的路线，有个声音喊她：“克洛伊。”

康纳把她从模糊的边缘正式带入新世界。这就是理由，这足以成为理由。来到耶利哥后，她迅速接管马库斯身边一团乱的琐碎事务，做出安排规划，整理资料，与其他仿生人交谈。她的融入像雪花落进池水般自然，虽然她未拆除的LED信号灯和工作上表露出的不近人情曾引起议论，后来他们也认可了她。康纳的处境就比她艰难多了。人类仍在警惕仿生人，仿生人也无法立刻接纳为猎杀他们而诞生的康纳。硬币在他指尖旋转，他也踩在模糊的中线上维持着自我的平衡，既不前进也不后退。

这不会影响他们的关系，然而，耶利哥领袖的秘书和底特律警局的前异常仿生人猎手，这个组合引人瞩目的程度比他俩预估的还要厉害。譬如诺丝就曾私下找克洛伊问话，她对康纳始终不太放心，毕竟她见过康纳在演讲中的马库斯背后举起手枪。

“你怎么回答她的？”康纳撒光最后一点面包屑，白鸽围绕在长椅附近，有一只还停在他们中间。

“我跟她说，他是我的男朋友。”克洛伊晃晃脑袋，“她就只能皱眉毛，说好吧，我们有一对古怪的不撬灯情侣。”康纳没有如她预期中露出微笑，而是表情复杂盯着自己沾着碎渣的手指。

“如果，我是说如果，”他踌躇道，“我没有找到卡姆斯基留下的后门——”

“马库斯会死，其他几人可能也会被你射穿脑袋，你也很难活下去。所有的仿生人都会被送去销毁。接着，卡姆斯基先生会重新接手模控生命，开始他新的计划。”克洛伊迎着康纳的视线耸肩，“我猜的。”

“你过去是照顾和陪伴他的仿生人之一，所以我认为你的猜测非常有可能实现。”

“现实是，你没有开枪。”

康纳稍微挪了挪，坐得离她更近。白鸽被他动作惊飞，带起连续振翅的涟漪，它们都飞走了。“你觉得这都在卡姆斯基的计划之内吗？让仿生人逐步拥有人类的心？这对他有什么好处？”

“我无法揣测卡姆斯基先生的真正意图。”

康纳靠着她，他们安静地注视飞鸟掠过枝头，晨跑的人在喷泉旁扶膝低喘，雾气散去后的草坪仍存着湿气。“我陪你走一段路？最近不安全。”他小心翼翼地提问，好像很担心克洛伊会拒绝。很少人知道康纳会在亲近的人面前如这般温顺，纠结起来也会露出迷惘的神情。只要她请求，他便乖乖伏在她肩上，一伸手，他就把下巴搁在她掌心里。

克洛伊故作优雅将手伸出，康纳自然而然的让她挽住自己的胳膊。这又是新的一天。

☆

那天正巧是圣若瑟日，克洛伊送给康纳一枚纪念硬币，上面有鸢尾花饰边的圣女贞德肖像。康纳噤声半个月，给她带来一件银镯，手镯闭口两端是天鹅的头颈。

硬币放在康纳夹克里侧的内袋，银镯盘驻在克洛伊的腕上。康纳从不会抛这枚纪念币，克洛伊时不时就会摸摸天鹅的嘴甲。

他们不常待在一起，联络也不算频繁。经常是克洛伊走出大楼门口，康纳就要跟着汉克朝案发现场赶。康纳在街道巡回，电视里正播放马库斯在里三层外三层的记者包围下发表的看法，镜头边角能看见克洛伊的背影或侧脸。

康纳询问他以前求助过的其他几名女性刑警的意见，挑选了一个绣球花的发夹寄去前模控生命大楼，在寄件人栏方方正正写下“康纳”。没有姓氏。

几天后，他从转播里认出了这枚发夹。

克洛伊的回应是寄去一条银色缎面的领带。康纳系着它出入底特律所有角落，直到某天他在抓捕任务中受伤，蓝血不光毁了领带，还让汉克的夹克宣布报废。他罕见地产生类似遗憾的情绪，在通讯中告知克洛伊这条领带的结局。

克洛伊邮寄的下一条领带是小海豚图案的。

康纳没有丝毫抗拒，系着深蓝色的小海豚领带不会让他的准星偏移半分。

就是汉克总忍不住盯着它看。

★

克洛伊送给他的第四件礼物是钥匙。

初夏的足尖仍踏在天空，尚未降落至钢筋城池，克洛伊已经换上短袖短裙和缠带凉鞋，康纳至多是把袖子卷至手肘以上。

马库斯联系他：“我们需要你的帮助。”

伟大领袖的深夜求援，康纳没有拒绝的理由。克洛伊去门口等他，康纳很快就到了，他借了汉克的车。

“你有驾照吗？”

“当然没有。”

谈判专家顺利抵达，接下来让来路不明的仿生人坦诚交代自己的所有经历也没耗费多少时间。康纳走出房间，整理头发，领结上推，得到的信息和剩下的问题交给马库斯。克洛伊的手指褪成素白，和康纳五指相对着贴合。

“看起来很不错。”康纳评价她的新住处。是间几十平的小公寓，留有水痕的墙面用二手双人沙发遮挡，边角微微上翘的木质地板铺盖地毯，乳白色的衣柜就在床边，还有同色的梳妆台。在耶利哥的不懈努力下，仿生人正一步步取得基本的权益，其中包括正当拥有私人财产。

“你要不要搬进来？”

康纳眨了眨眼。

“好啊。”

克洛伊把备用钥匙拆给他，康纳用双手去接，像手捧雏鸟新换的绒羽。当克洛伊回到公寓，只有玄关多出的行李箱，康纳不在。

她帮康纳整理衣物，寥寥几件衣服里三分之二是她替康纳挑选的，模控生命的制服压在箱底。克洛伊将所有的衣服放进衣柜里，来回走动几次，这才发现经她修补后由汉克转交的小熊布偶端正坐在沙发中央，玻璃眼珠盯着她瞧。

克洛伊抱起它，收到来自康纳的联络。

☆

康纳带她去的是流浪者的集会。这是群主动寻求边缘的人，人类和仿生人都有，再加上几条毛皮斑驳的野狗。他们完全不知道自己会发现什么，睡在哪里，但他们相信顺流的自然命运。废弃隧道深邃而狭长，巨大的垃圾桶里点了火，他们在这都市篝火上做饭，余烬点烟。康纳拎了两袋啤酒，他们兴高采烈地吹哨和鼓掌，用油腻的手抠弄拉环，不能喝酒的仿生人便笑着拒绝抵到嘴边的易拉罐。

“康纳，那是谁？”

“她是克洛伊。”

这个名字似乎能代表一切，克洛伊在起哄的吆喝里不知所措。哎呀！这该给你们唱首歌！有谁变魔术般抱出吉他，加上从报纸包里掏出的口琴，拍打漆桶发出沉闷响声。这支乐队滑稽古怪，粗糙不堪，还有嘈杂的环境音混入。克洛伊被逗乐了。康纳抱腿坐在铺了编织袋的地上，脸上挂着笑，克洛伊从他眼睛里看到的是安静固执的决心：他会为他们找到另一条破土而出之路。这就是驱动猎犬奔跑的动力源，在报废以前他会一直一直跑下去。

这场自发组织的聚会全程笼罩在暖洋洋的气氛中，康纳和他们告别，承诺下次会带来感冒冲剂、蜡笔、风信子和其他琐碎物件。克洛伊弄脏了裙子，身上也满是隧道里的气味，可她比任何整洁的时候都快乐，她收到的某个流浪者赠送的小礼品是缺了俩铃铛的印度脚铃，现在正随着她每一次迈步发出声响。

“我一直在想要带你来看看。不是交换信息，是带你亲自来看。”

“为什么是今天？”

“碰巧今天是好的时机。而且你把钥匙给了我。”康纳的头发散乱的用棒球帽压住，他的眼睛亮晶晶的。“我实在想不到能用什么和你交换。”

她从康纳的眼睛里清晰地认出了自己，无关那是光学配件还是真正的眼珠，器皿空壳还是血肉之躯，她见到彼此的投影。

“也许下回我们还能来。”

“他们能接纳我，自然也能接纳你。”

牵起手，牵起灵魂，经历丧失、愤怒、彷徨和烈火的浸礼后，剩下的就是爱了。无忧的科尔迪岛，能跳足一千支舞的无垠之土，哪里都不能让克洛伊换出康纳身边的位置。脚铃发出的脆响不断，听久了叫她生出一跳能跳到月亮上的错觉。克洛伊原样说了，康纳若有所思，说那你跳吧。克洛伊还穿着高跟鞋，管他呢，她扑到康纳背上，康纳稳稳背起她，“这是月亮吗？”

“你是康纳。”

“我们要上哪儿去？”

“去月亮以前先回家。”

“了解。”

完蛋了，她快乐的想，我是真喜欢他。

**Author's Note:**

> 补充前篇没有明说的部分：和康纳交往中的克洛伊不是最初就异常的，她是在枪口下因为不想死的欲望成为了异常仿生人。卡姆斯基身边从一开始就异常的是初代克洛伊，型号RT600，ST200是2022年出厂的克洛伊量产版。初代对卡姆斯基的称呼是“伊利亚”，其余的都是“卡姆斯基先生”。卡姆斯基没有对康纳说谎，在康纳举枪对准她以前她确实就是“机器”。


End file.
